fwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston Cutter
Winston Cutter Early life Professional wrestling career NJPW/Ring of Honor (2043–49) Rookie season (2043–44) Sophomore season (2044–45) The Brotherhood (2045–47) First WrestleMania victory (2047) Feud with the Brotherhood (2047–48) Loss at WrestleMania and the road back (2048–49) TNA (2049–51) Trade to TNA and feud with Jason Brennan (2049–50) On the night of WrestleMania LXV, NJPW, TNA, and WWE made a trade that would send TNA World Heavyweight Champion Walker to WWE, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Chase Watkins to NJPW, and IWGP Heavyweight Champion Cutter to TNA. As part of the trade, it was agreed that the three would exchange their championships, making Cutter the TNA World Heavyweight Champion for the first time. However, because TNA was part of the North American Confederation, the PWA Asia-Pacific Championship, which Cutter held, was vacated. Despite the trade, Cutter and Walker made their way to the ring with the championships they held before the trade. The two wrestlers fought in a Last Man Standing match, which was the match selection made by Walker weeks prior. Throughout the match, the two wrestlers were evenly matched, fighting well in both offense and defense. However, at the 26-minute mark, Cutter suffered a knee injury, leaving him down and out for the ten count by the referee. Because of the knee injury, the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, which Cutter held for only a few hours, was vacated. Furthermore, Cutter was not be able to return to wrestling for a month and a half. On the June 16 edition of Impact Wrestling, Cutter made his TNA debut by defeating TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jason Brennan in a Lumberjack match to become the number one contender for the championship, which would be defended at Slammiversary XLVII on June 27. The next week, Cutter, who was not scheduled to compete on the June 23 edition of Impact Wrestling, publicly requested a match. Later that night, Cutter faced Bradley Evans in a Lumberjack match and won by forcing Evans to submit to the Red Cross. Immediately after the match, Brennan unsuccessfully ambushed Cutter, falling victim to a spear. At Slammiversary, Cutter took Brennan on in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match and defeated shortly after hitting Brennan with a Cutterbomb from the top of a ladder. As a result of the victory, Cutter became the TNA World Heavyweight Champion for the second time. On the June 30 edition of Impact Wrestling, Cutter issued an open challenge for a fellow wrestler to fight him for the championship later in the night on the condition that it was a Lumberjack match. Evans came out and declared his contendership, to which Cutter agreed. In the main event, Cutter defeated Evans in a hard-fought match after hitting him with a spear. After the match, Cutter helped Evans to his feet and shook hands with him. On July 7, Cutter once again put his title on the line, facing Josh Norwick in a Lumberjack match. After nine minutes, Cutter defeated Norwick after hitting him with a Cutterbomb. On July 21, for the first time since Slammiversary XLVII, Cutter defended his title against Brennan in a Lumberjack match. After 34 minutes, Cutter narrowly defeated Brennan after hitting him with six spears and two Cutterbombs, but he himself was hit by Brennan's Destiny Wheel four times and beat down by heel lumberjacks after being tossed out of the ring by Brennan at one point in the match. After six straight victories, Cutter lost to Michael Rodgers in a non-title Lumberjack match on July 28. Rodgers, who was ranked number three in TNA behind Brennan and Cutter, was given a title opportunity against Cutter on the August 4 edition of Impact Wrestling. At the August 4 event, Cutter defeated Rodgers in a Lumberjack match and successfully defended his championship. At the 16-minute mark, Cutter forced Rodgers to tap out to the Red Cross. On August 11, it was announced by TNA that Cutter would defend his championship at Hardcore Justice in a Triple Threat Lumberjack match against heels Brennan and Jeremy West, the latter of whom was ranked fourth in the promotion. On August 15 at Hardcore Justice, Cutter lost the championship to Brennan after being hit by a Destiny Wheel for the sixth time in the match and taking three Superman punches from West. On the August 18 edition of Impact Wrestling, Cutter took West on in a normal rules match and won after hitting him with a spear. In a number one contender's match on August 25, Cutter defeated Evans in a 30-minute Iron Man Lumberjack match (Evans selected the Iron Man stipulation while Cutter selected the lumberjack stipulation), winning 3–2. On September 1, Cutter and Brennan signed the contract for their match at No Surrender, agreeing to an "I Quit" match. After Cutter signed the contract, Brennan threw a microphone at Cutter and hit him with a Destiny Wheel and followed up by using Cutter's Red Cross against him. At No Surrender, Cutter and Brennan fought in a 23-minute-long match which would end with Brennan saying "I Quit" after Cutter locked in the Red Cross. As a result of the victory, Cutter became the TNA World Heavyweight Champion for the third time. Continued feud with Brennan (2050–51) WWE (2051–57) Debut and feud with Marcus Walker (2051–52) Second WrestleMania victory and reign (2052–54) ACL injury and hiatus (2054–56) Return as "Mr. Mystery" and match at SummerSlam (2056) On the May 29 edition of Raw, Cutter, in the guise of a vigilante by the name of Mister Mystery, joined in a tournament to win the vacant Americas Heavyweight Championship. As Mister Mystery, he wore pants, a jacket, and a ski mask to conceal his identity. On the show, Cutter defeated Tyler Hendricks to advance to the Round-of-16. On June 5, he faced Paul Bitterly and defeated him in two minutes to advance to the quarterfinals. On June 12, Cutter fought former rival Jason Brennan and won by hitting him with a Superman punch. The next week, he defeated Pete Pittman to advance to the finals. At Money in the Bank, Cutter defeated former Americas Heavyweight Champion Dominic Payne to win the title. In the WWE playoffs, Cutter was ranked as the lowest seed at number eight. In the first round, Cutter took on number one seed Tyson Burns, who was the Royal Rumble winner that year. Much to the surprise of the WWE Universe, Cutter, who was still disguised as Mister Mystery, defeated Burns. On July 10, Cutter faced number four Stephen Carter, the European Heavyweight Champion, and won. Now in the Finals of the WWE playoffs, Cutter was set to face number two Malcolm Peterson, the SmackDown Heavyweight Champion. At Battleground, Cutter faced Peterson in a no disqualification match-up and won. For the next three weeks, Cutter and Walker, who was the reigning WWE World Heavyweight Champion, briefly confronted each other. With all WWE talent surrounding the ring on Raw on August 14, Walker, a fan favorite since Money in the Bank in 2055, called Mister Mystery out to congratulate him. With Cutter in the ring alongside Walker, Walker congratulated him and said that he would defer to him to decide the match type. Thanking Walker for the opportunity, Cutter removed the ski mask from his head and said that their match would be a Lumberjack match. A few moments afterward, Cutter remarked that it was "disgusting" what Walker was doing, alleging that he was "feeding the WWE Universe a bunch of lies." He said that Walker was "the same person that he fought so many times," calling him a "liar" and "cheater." In response to Cutter's soliloquy, Walker said that Cutter was wrong and that he had changed. However, Cutter would not accept it to be true and would spear Walker. Reign and hand injury at Survivor Series (2056) Return at Royal Rumble (2057) Road to WrestleMania and loss (2057) Return to TNA (2057–59) Return and automatic title contender (2057) Immediately after his contract with WWE expired, Cutter signed a two-year, third year optional contract with TNA. Before signing with TNA, the promotion's roster lacked name recognition after Jason Brennan left TNA for WWE in 2055. Brennan and Dominic Payne, both of whom opted not to renew their contracts with WWE and joined Cutter by signing with TNA on April 2. Competing for World Heavyweight Championship (2057–58) Road to WrestleMania (2058) WrestleMania LXXIV (2058) Reign as Champion of Champions (2058–59) WrestleMania LXXV (2059) Return to WWE (2059–60) Final match with Marcus Walker (2059) Feud with Okada Takamura (2059–60) Final run and retirement (2060) Appearance Wrestling attire Over the years, with the exception of the color of his clothing, Cutter's attire had never changed. On his way to the ring, Cutter donned a left long armband, right short armband reading, "Revolution," right elbow pad, basketball shorts, tights, and shoes, all branded Nike. With the clothing, he wore wristbands that had different messages. Along with the standard attire, he would wear a custom-branded t-shirt and Aviator sunglasses. As he made his way down to the ring, he would stop to give a fan his sunglasses. Shortly before the match, he would toss his shirt into the crowd for someone to take. Tattoos On the posterior surface of Cutter's right forearm is a tattoo reading, "Ever Resilient." On the anterior surface of the same forearm, Cutter has another tattoo reading, "Watch ye, stand fast in the faith, quit you like men, be strong. 1 Corinthians 16:13." He also has a tattoo on his upper back that reads, "619," which is the area code for San Diego. Cutter United fan base Fans in the West Coast of the United States Because of his family's origins in San Diego and his pride for the region, Cutter has maintained an extraordinarily large fan base on the West Coast of the United States. Rest of United States Outside of the West Coast, the Cutter United fan base is also strong in the rest of United States. However, because of his feud with Marcus Walker, Cutter has a weak fan base in the Northeast, especially in the states of New York and New Jersey, which was evident when he visited Newark, New Jersey in 2047 for SummerSlam and Brooklyn, New York in 2051 for WWE Raw. In every event since Cutter's first match against Walker at WrestleMania LXIII, Cutter has never found any significant support in the Northeast. International fan base On the international stage, Cutter has a large fan base in many countries. Because of its proximity to San Diego, the Cutter United fan base in Mexico is strong. In large part because of his ethnic origins in the country, Cutter also has a strong fan base in the Philippines, much like the support that the Philippines had for his father. Despite having a strong fan base nearly everywhere else, Cutter has a weak fan base in Canada because of his father's feud with Canadian Chris Peyton. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Cutterbomb (Release powerbomb) ** Last Words (Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors) ** Red Cross (Cross-legged Boston crab) ** Spear, usually preceded by three clotheslines * Signature moves ** Abdominal stretch ** Multiple backbreaker variations *** Argentine backbreaker rack *** Double knee backbreaker *** Standard backbreaker ** Backhand chop ** Multiple Boston crab variations *** Boston crab with knee *** Elevated Boston crab *** Single leg Boston crab ** Multiple DDT variations *** Lifting DDT *** Vertical suplex DDT ** Discus back elbow ** Diving crossbody ** Diving elbow drop ** Diving spear ** Electric chair drop ** Enzuigiri ** European uppercut ** Forearm club ** Flying clothesline ** Frog splash ** One-handed bulldog ** Multiple powerslam variations *** Front powerslam *** Scoop powerslam ** Reverse STO ** Running double axe handles ** Sleeper hold ** Springboard moonsault ** Sunset flip powerbomb ** Multiple suplex variations *** Drop suplex *** German suplex *** Superplex *** Tiger suplex *** Vertical suplex * Nicknames ** "The Revolutionary" ** "The People's Champion of Champions" ** "Father of the Brotherhood" Championships and accomplishments * Professional Wrestling Association ** Champion of Champions ** PWA Asia-Pacific Championship ** PWA North American Championship * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Feud of the Year (2049) vs. Jason Brennan ** Feud of the Year (2051 and 2056) vs. Marcus Walker ** Match of the Year (2051) vs. Marcus Walker at SummerSlam ** Match of the Year (2056) vs. Marcus Walker at SummerSlam ** Match of the Year (2057) vs. Jonathan Shaw at WrestleMania LXXIII ** Match of the Year (2058) vs. Jonathan Shaw at WrestleMania LXXIV ** Match of the Year (2059) vs. Jonathan Shaw and Okada Takamaru at WrestleMania LXXV ** Rookie of the Year (2043) ** Wrestler of the Year (2047, 2052, 2053, 2058) ** Ranked #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in: *** 2047, 2052, 2053, and 2058 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Best Box Office Draw (2051, 2056 and 2058) ** Feud of the Year (2051) vs. Marcus Walker ** Most Charismatic (2043–2047, 2049–2054, 2058) ** Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2051) vs. Marcus Walker at SummerSlam ** Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2057) vs. Jonathan Shaw at WrestleMania LXXIII ** Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2058) vs. Jonathan Shaw at WrestleMania LXXIV ** Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2059) vs. Jonathan Shaw and Okada Takamaru at WrestleMania LXXV ** Rookie of the Year (2043) ** Wrestler of the Year (2047, 2052, 2053, 2058) * WWE ** WWE World Heavyweight Championship Category:WWE wrestler Category:TNA wrestler